The present invention relates to transaction processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to weighted transaction priority based dynamically upon phase of transaction completion.
Distributed transactions, as with other forms of transactions, are designated to operate under four properties called atomicity, consistency, isolation, and durability (known as the “ACID” properties of transactions). Atomicity dictates that an all-or-nothing outcome for a unit of work is to be maintained such that the entire transaction either completes or is rolled back. Consistency is intended to ensure that only valid states for stored data result from transactional processing. Isolation ensures that independent transactions do not interfere with one another. Durability refers to the stability of storage of data committed using a transactional approach.